godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kota Fujiki
Kota Fujiki is a character introduced in God Eater Burst. He is a member of the 1st Unit in said game and later became its captain in God Eater 2. Biography ''God Eater Burst'' Kota was invited to the Far East branch, Anagura, the same day as The Protagonist. He often returns to the residential area to present gifts to his mother and sister Nozomi, who live nearby in the Outer Ghetto. When Director Schicksal goes public with his plan to reset the world, Kota initially didn't fight the decision, in order to give his family a chance to be safely away from the Aragami. However, after careful contemplation, and realizing what consequences would unfold, he joined the rest of the God Eaters in opposing von Schicksal's plan. ''God Eater 2'' 3 years after the events of God Eater Burst, all members of the 1st Unit are transferred to the traveling branch Cradle, but Kota stays in the Far East Branch instead of traveling. He is also promoted into the captain of the 1st Unit and is now in charge of training recruits, such as Erina der Vogelweid and Emil von Strassberg, taking over Tsubaki's job. NORN ''God Eater Burst'' Kota Fujiki (15) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. Assigned to the 1st Unit. God Arc: Assault (older model/long-distance) "Hasn't caused any major problems in actual combat so far, but his lack of concentration during drills and lectures is a cause for concern. Those who join him on missions should stay on their toes." ''- Tsubaki Amamiya'' Kota Fujiki: 2 (15) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. Assigned to the 1st Unit. Highly skilled at reconnaissance. God Arc: Assault (older model/long-distance) "As usual, he shows no grasp of basic God Arc knowledge. Even those ranked below him should prod him about this." ''- Tsubaki Amamiya'' Kota Fujiki: 3 (15) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. Helped thwart former Director Schicksal's scheme, the Ark Project. Is already of leader caliber when it comes to reconnaissance missions. God Arc: Assault (older model/long-distance) Kota Fujiki: 4 (15) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. Belongs to the 1st Unit. He often gets summoned to be leader of scouting missions near the Outer Ghetto, but since he fails the promotion exams, it will be a while before he becomes an officer. His powers improve greatly upon releasing his Arc's bind, so he gets along with New-Types. God Arc: Assault (older model/long-distance) ''God Eater 2'' Personality Kota always displays a bright mood, but does not do well in his studies as he constantly falls asleep during lectures. He is very impulsive and reckless during missions. In God Eater 2, he isn't as reckless and is more responsible, though he didn't lose his energetic streak. Appearance Character Relationships *Mrs. Fujiki - His mother who lives in the Outer Ghetto E26 area along with her daughter Nozomi. *Nozomi Fujiki - His younger sister who lives in the Outer Ghetto E26 area along with her mother. *Protagonist (God Eater) - His close friend and a team member. He owes a lot to them due to them saving his life during their first confrontation with the Hannibal as well as bringing Lindow back. In the end, they're on extremely good terms, having been together ever since they started out as God Eaters. *Erina der Vogelweid - His subordinate in God Eater 2. *Emil von Strassberg - His subordinate in God Eater 2. * Soma Schicksal - At first, Kota tried to befriend Soma, but he always got rejected, and eventually, agitated by him. After a few events in-game, he tries to help him again, by discussing it with the protagonist about him to open up something about his past. Soon after, their relationship changes; Soma finally gains a degree of respect for him, moreso for the actions he took to protect his family. Based on manga adaptations, as well as the in-game events, the two are on friendly terms. * Lindow Amamiya - He deeply respects Lindow due to his friendly personality, as well as his care for his comrades. Kota is well amazed at his record of killing an Ouroboros on his own. It could be said that they are close due to Kota asking Lindow how to hook up girls, as well as joining him in one of his jokes. * Sakuya Tachibana - When they first met, Kota tried to hook up with her. After several events in-game, Kota stopped his advances and treated her as more of a friend/big sister. Both are on good terms. * Alisa Illinichina Amiella - At first, Alisa hated Kota due to his personality of a chicser as well as his lack of sense of duty. However, after she recovers, she's pleasantly surprised by his vote for allowing her to join a mission. This isn't to say, though, that Alisa wouldn't scold him for his jokes, or how he interacts with others. Later on, she treated him as a close friend. * Tsubaki Amamiya - During the events of the game, Kota mentioned that, at their first interaction, he is nervous to ask her about his check-up with Dr. Paylor Sakaki. Tsubaki, at the time, gave him the impression of being quite frightening. She's genuinely surprised that despite his lack of attention, and his habit of sleeping during the Doctor's lectures, that he is able to find a way to re-infiltrate Aegis from a different route. They are on good terms, in the end, though in the first two profiles it's implied that she wanted someone more responsible to wield the Mousy Blow. Trivia *Kota is a big fan of an in-universe TV anime called "Bugarally". His hobby is expressed also by his clothing which are designed after Bugarally. *Kota can learn how to use Blood Bullets in God Eater 2. *In Japanese, kou means "peace" and ta means "thick/big". *Kota can be seen smiling at Romeo's funeral if you look closely. This is possibly a mistake on the animators' part. * Kota's God Arc was once Tsubaki's; the God Eater OVA made to promote the game has her wielding the Mousy Blow as Lindow's and Soma's backup. * Kota is very powerful when he is given Link-Burst up to level 3, stating true to what Alisa says how strong he is only during a burst. * In cutscenes in between Survival Missions, he is often seen sleeping, or playing on (possibly) a PS Vita. If you choose to bring along Erina and Emil, they can sometimes be seen amusingly playing together. Category:Characters Category:God Eaters